


Unexpected Company

by Armayra



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo is just a lonely boy who needs company, Millicent the cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armayra/pseuds/Armayra
Summary: On the outside, Kylo Ren makes it clear he does not care for Hux's cat. On the inside, however, one fateful night may just change that.
Relationships: Millicent the Cat & Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Unexpected Company

A combination of late nights, lack of food and the need for a distraction led Kylo Ren to the Kitchens one fateful evening. After checking to make sure it was empty, he moved about, preparing to finally make something to eat.

Once it was done cooking and he was about to set his food on a plate, a distinct meowing sound came from somewhere to his right. Looking down, Hux's unmistakable orange cat was staring up at him. Ignoring it, he looked away and continued to plate his meal.

The cat, however, didn't seem the least bit discouraged as he walked over to the table, with Millicent close behind. After picking one of the abandoned tables, Kylo sat down, with the cat wasting no time jumping onto the table.

"Mrow." It said, walking over to Kylo's plate and pawing at it.

"This isn't for you." Kylo said, blocking the cat with his arm. Still completely unfazed, Millicent reached under, reaching for the plate's contents. He sighed softly, before breaking off a piece. "Is this really what you want?" Millicent meowed again, watching the piece in his hand closely. "Alright, fine." He relented, placing it in front of the cat.

Millicent meowed happily, before quickly downing the offered food. She rubbed against his arm afterwards, purring softly. "Okay you're welcome. Just don't tell anyone." He said, reaching up to rub Millicent's ears. "Especially your owner."

/

It became a habit of sorts, every time he found himself in the kitchen late at night, Millicent would join him. Eventually he started making extra, so that she could have her own small plate and they could properly share a meal together.

One night, after this had been going on for awhile, Kylo was awoken by the sound of yowling at his door. Groggy and annoyed he got up, opening his door to tell whatever it was off only to have Millicent zip inside, jumping on his bed and making herself comfortable.

"What are you doing in here." He looked over at the cat with a sigh, too tired to really bother trying to make her move. Millicent simply meowed at him, as if she had given him the most obvious answer in the world. "Aright, fine, just don't let Hux know you're here. I'll never hear the end of it if he does." He said as he joined the cat on the bed. Maybe if he had been running on more hours of sleep then he had been he would have protested more. But as it stood he wasn't, and so decided to just go ahead and give in. It would only be one night after all, right?

As it turned out, it was more than just the one night. It certainly wasn't every night, ending up at only a few times a week, but still the fact remained that she would spend the night with him. He was grateful for the company in a way; for in his worst nights it was nice to have some form of company with him. At those times he would either pet her as they lay there until her purr eventually lulled him back to sleep, while others he would get up to make them both a late night snack.

It used to be that he would always keep the door to his room tightly closed, but after his nights spent with Millicent he began to leave it slightly ajar for her to get in more easily. In the unlikely event that anyone should intrude, he always kept his lightsaber near his pillow and even should that fail he could always use the force. So really, what was the harm in leaving his door open a crack for the cat to get in?

On the outside he would continue to act as if he could care less about Hux's little fur ball, while in reality he was secretly trying to win over the general's cat.


End file.
